


Этот Альфа

by Madame_De_Mascarade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_De_Mascarade/pseuds/Madame_De_Mascarade
Summary: Ему всегда не нравилось быть омегой, но с тех самых пор как он повстречал колдуна, Тони просто захотел запереть все свои инстинкты в коробку, а после захоронить её на дне морском. Нахер гормоны! Нахер обоняние! Нахер его инстинкты, которые заклинило на ком-то, настолько неинтересном, как доктор Стефан Стрэндж.— Стрэндж предложил повязать тебя, если это уладит проблему.ИЛИТони не нравится быть омегой. Стефан в этом не помогает.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 31





	Этот Альфа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911088) by [EaSnowPw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw). 



> Бета - Чибишэн ❤️

Это было не редкостью для Стива — использовать свой авторитет во время брифингов и встреч. Это было не редкостью для Тони — пытаться сопротивляться и бороться с этим. И это было обычным делом для него — преуспеть, но в последствии чувствовать себя вымотанным.

— Если мы не отправимся сейчас же, то потеряем его, — рыкнул Стив.

— А если мы отправимся сейчас, то подведем под удар много гражданских, — парировал Тони. Он был прав. Стив согласится с ним, несмотря на бушующие инстинкты альфы. Он всегда соглашался, в конце концов. Иногда он даже извинялся, когда понимал, что наделал.

— Мы его потеряем!

— И ты рискнешь невинными жизнями? — спросил другой голос. Альфа. Доминант. Стефан принял сторону инженера. — Я наложу на него следящее заклинание, и мы сможем схватить его позже.

Тони еле сдержал дрожь и тут же почувствовал, что намок. Нет, нет, не здесь. Дерьмо. Он сделал глубокий, успокаивающий вдох и почувствовал терпкий мускусный аромат альфы, заполнивший все его рецепторы. Двойное дерьмо!

— Прекрасная идея, — он перевел на Стива умоляющий взгляд в надежде, что тот просто примет это решение проблемы и закончит совещание.

— Хорошо, — уступил Стив, — пожалуйста, дай знать, когда выступать. Тогда мы закончили.

— Конечно, — Стефан ушел через портал.

Тони откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза ладонями. Стив наблюдал за ним. Остальные Мстители хоть и выглядели озадаченными, но медленно продвигались к выходу, оставляя Стива позади.

— Хочешь присутствовать на следующих встречах в виде голограммы? — спросил Стив, приблизившись к омеге, который покачал головой.

— Не могу. У нас и так слишком много неопределенностей с колдунами, нельзя просто так оскорбить их еще и этим. — Знакомый аромат Стива немного успокоил его, распространяя ауру защищенности и стаи, и что самое главное — никакого сексуального подтекста.

— Но я не могу постоянно прерывать встречи таким образом...

— Просто посади меня настолько далеко от него, насколько это возможно. Серьезно, о чем мы только думали?

— Тони, ты его любимчик.

— Да к чёрту эти предпочтения! — рыкнул омега. Но его тело бы с этим поспорило. Боже, ему всегда не нравилось быть омегой, а после встречи с колдуном, он захотел просто запереть все свои инстинкты в коробку, а после захоронить её на дне морском!

— Может вам стоит поговорить об этом? Я могу это сделать, если хочешь, — Стив пытался быть вежливым, но Тони знал, что он просто вынужден найти решение этой проблемы, как глава клана. И это не значит, что ему нравится этим заниматься.

— Хорошо, просто скажи ему, что я теку как дырявая лодка каждый раз, когда он появляется поблизости.

— Я просто попрошу его, как глава клана, по возможности держаться подальше от наших несвязанных омег, потому что это волнует всех. — Общие фразы. Хорошо. Не безрезонная просьба, несмотря на то, что колдун объяснял — магия почти свела на нет его способность к обонянию.

Инстинкты Тони рыдали от этого знания. Это ранило, но он был рад, что это знание ранило именно ту его непослушную часть, что доставляла столько страданий.

— За мной должок, сосулька.

— Не бери в голову.

Стив вышел, и Тони увидел, как он поцеловал Баки, омега добродушно урчал в руках своего альфы. Связь. Родственные души. Тони тоже хотел соулмейта. Он задушил глупый скулеж, вырывавшийся из горла, и постарался собраться. Нахер гормоны! Нахер обоняние! Нахер его инстинкты, которые заклинило на ком-то, настолько неинтересном, как доктор Стефан Стрэндж.

***

Стив вернулся через портал и выглядел так, будто стал свидетелем Второго пришествия. Это был плохой знак для Тони. Баки сидел рядом на диване, но быстро метнулся к своей половинке и вывел того из оцепенения.

— Что он сказал? — спросил омега своего альфу. Тони был почти уверен — ответ ему не понравится. Он вообще не хотел бы его услышать, но выбора не было.

— Он спросил, решится ли проблема, если он возьмет себе омегу. И спросил про Тони. Я сказал, что подумаю.

Тишина. Тони не сразу осознал происходящие — он заметил Баки, который катался по полу от смеха, и это выглядело так, будто он там же и скончается от веселья. Стив стоял неподвижно.

— Скажи это снова. — Несвязанный омега не знал, что думать и чувствовать. Должен ли он радоваться, что его выбрали? Или почувствовать себя оскорблённым из-за этой, так сказать, уступки? Продан как котенок? Ох, он был в бешенстве. Чувства успокоились. Ярость. На это предложение, больше похожее на какую-то уступку или контракт, на Стефана, который предложил, на Стива, который не сказал "Нет" в тот же момент.

Но возможно, он чувствует что-то, предположил его неугомонный ум. Нет, нахер. Он не чувствует. Для него это просто деловой подход.

— Стрэндж предложил повязать тебя, если это уладит проблему.

— И твой ответ?

— Я должен определиться до завтра.

Баки заметил изменение в настроении омеги и метнулся в его сторону, потирая ему плечи, чтобы успокоить. Тони рыкнул, но суперсолдат был невозмутим.

— Я не котенок, Роджерс! — выплюнул он с большим жаром, чем чувствовал на самом деле. — Ты не можешь просто продать меня для установления мира! Я не какая-то старая благородная дева для заключения союза! Так что нахер!

— Это не так, — Стив попытался объяснить.

— Тогда как это?

— Это твой единственный шанс.

— Я не хочу.

— Поговори со Стрэнджем, — посоветовал Баки, обойдя Тони. — Сообщение, голограмма, что угодно. Расскажи ему свои условия. Возможно, так все станет более понятней.

— Я не заставляю тебя, — пообещал Стив. — Я хотел знать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу. Одно твое слово, и вы никогда больше не приблизитесь друг к другу ближе, чем на пять футов.

Смелые слова, но Стив сделает все, чтобы выполнить обещание. Тони верил ему. Альфа был хорошим главой клана.

***

Тони решил написать.

— Во что ты играешь? — не стоило ходить вокруг да около. Ответ пришел через несколько минут.

— Ни во что. Я просто предложил долгосрочное решение проблемы. — Всегда правильный. Холодный. Расчетливый. И почему его внутреннему, пещерному омеге так нравится это?!

— А если я скажу нет?

В этот раз задержка была очевидной.

— Я приму это.

Тони ненавидел себя, но он хотел принять предложение альфы. Неважно, как сильно он продолжал кричать внутри себя, что это плохая идея, но он хотел связи с этим альфой больше, чем дышать. Но все же...

— Никакого секса, — это было глупое ограничение, но Тони не думал, что он захочет спать с кем-то, кто видит это всё только как договорной союз. Лучше держать ожидания заниженными.

— Тогда как я буду чувствовать тебя? — только практическое отношение. Ни возмущений, ни чувств, ничего.

— Мы можем делить кровать. Метки тоже. Я так понимаю, это и есть причина соглашения. В течки я буду также с Наташей и Вандой. — В конце концов девушки могут подставить плечо, чтобы выплакаться, когда его альфа даже не посмотрит на него в период течки. Ванда может посочувствовать. Когда создавали Вижена, никто не принял во внимание репродуктивные органы.

— К удивлению, приемлемо.

Это вообще-то ранит. Секс был неприемлем? Забота о нуждах партнера неприемлема? Тони не смог сдержать свое настоящее мнение об этом.

— Мог хотя бы притвориться, что тебе будет недоставать этого.

— Никогда не был с омегой во время течки и почти полностью отказался от секса после аварии. Не многое теряю.

Хорошо. В конце концов это кое-что объясняло, и Тони не чувствовал себя совсем уж оскорблённым. Почему Стефану должно не хватать чего-то, от чего он уже давно отказался? Инстинкты успокоились, он понял, что они могут заканчивать с договорённостями.

— Какие-нибудь условия с твоей стороны?

— Ничего не приходит на ум прямо сейчас.

— Значит, я полагаю, мы договорились.

***

Традиционно, после вязки омега без обсуждений присоединялся к клану своего альфы. Однако в современном обществе давались некоторые поблажки в этом аспекте. Тони все так же мог оставаться Мстителем, здесь никаких проблем. Современной проблемой было то, что главы кланов должны были присутствовать во время вязки. Стефан тоже был главой клана, но присутствие Стива и Баки в той же комнате во время чего-то настолько интимного очень раздражало.

Стефан сидел около него на диване, впервые одетый в обычную одежду, вероятно чтобы не выделяться. Это было несправедливо, поскольку делало его еще более привлекательным.

Баки наградил Тони понимающим взглядом, будто говоря, ты знаешь, просто смирись с этим.

Стив находился рядом с Баки, пристально наблюдая за ними. Тони не был уверен, что именно он хотел увидеть.

Несвязанный омега повернулся к своему будущему альфе. Он никогда не был терпеливым.

— Ну так что, мы сделаем это или нет? — сорвался он.

Стефан кивнул и потянулся рукой к его шее, касаясь изгиба, где она встречалась с плечом, в том месте, где будет метка. Тони закрыл глаза, позволяя инстинктивному удовольствию наполнить его. Он нервничал, но и желал этого. Рука поднялась к его щеке. Он услышал, а затем и почувствовал движение на диване.

— Тони Старк, будь моим омегой, — произнес колдун, будто на свадебной церемонии.

— Именно за этим мы здесь, Мерлин.

Нежный смех.

— Я приму это как да.

— Да, ты...

Его слова были прерваны теплым ртом. Поцелуй был нежный и сладкий, как первое знакомство. Он ожидал, что это будет небрежно, но Стефан удивил его. Когда инстинкты Тони прочно обосновались на «ДА-ПОЖАЛУЙСТА-ЕЩЕ», колдун отстранился. Омега открыл глаза и увидел легкую улыбку на лице своего будущего альфы, который, наклонившись, начал выцеловывать его лицо, и остановившись около уха, прошептал, — Я обещаю, это единственный раз, когда я причиню тебе боль. — Тони поверил ему. Он наконец-то позволил себе надеяться, что возможно, просто возможно — альфа тоже хочет его, что возможно, это всё не просто деловое соглашение.

Зубы вонзились в плоть, создавая узы. Прежде чем все окончательно завершилось, прозвучал низкий рык альфы и высокий омеги. Тони был ошеломлен. Боли не было. Он мог чувствовать укус, но он не приносил даже легкого дискомфорта. Все было как раз наоборот. Волна тепла прошла сквозь его тело и подарила ощущение защиты. Его тело пело симфонию наслаждения. Это чувствовалось как дом, но этот дом был гораздо роднее, чем в клане. Это почти до боли взбудоражило все его инстинкты.

Стефан отстранился. Тони хотел посмотреть на него, убедиться, что он тоже почувствовал это, что он не был одинок. Глаза альфы были прикованы к метке.

— У вас есть набор первой медицинской помощи? — спросил он. Сердце Тони оборвалось. Баки принес бинты и все остальное для доктора, который принялся за работу. — Мне так жаль, от такой раны с легкостью можно подхватить инфекцию, абсурд, серьезно. Честное слово, такие заморочки. — Он промывал рану. Тони позволил ему выполнить эту работу, сидя с намеренно безразличным лицом. — Ок, готово. Не снимай повязку в течение нескольких дней.

Омега кивнул. Он никогда настолько физически не чувствовал отказ, как в тот момент. Он был один. Он только что заключил связь, но несмотря на это, никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким. Его альфа бы полностью на другой волне. Он что, совсем не чувствовал узы между ними? Был настолько нечувствителен к такой глубокой связи?

И добавляя унижение к ране, Стефан сразу же после всего удалился в Санктум по неотложным делам.

Баки и Стив пытались утешить разбитое сердце их омеги.

***

Практически ничего не поменялось. Стефан предоставил постоянный портал в Санктум, если Тони захочет разделить вместе постель. Они оба спали каждый на своей половине, едва касаясь. В течение дня они едва пересекались, если только это не были совместные миссии.

Тони размышлял, была ли ситуация еще хуже, чем до вязки. По крайней мере, его тело, похоже, не находило Стефана настолько неотразимым как прежде.

***

Его альфа выглядел потрепанным, когда ввалился в апартаменты через портал. Тони тотчас оказался рядом, быстренько подмечая его раны. Ничего, что могло угрожать жизни, но он мог и ошибаться.

— Стефан, чем помочь? Медпункт?

Колдун покачал головой, опираясь на своего партнера.

— Кровать и возможно ванна.

Тони помог колдуну туда добраться, усадил на крышку унитаза, а сам включил воду, чтобы наполнить ванну. Когда омега повернулся проверить своего альфу, он обнаружил расфокусированный взгляд. Альфа облокотился о стену.

— Нужно тебя раздеть. — Стефан покачал головой, и его одежда телепортировалась в корзину в углу. — Хей, давай дальше без магии! — альфа добродушно улыбнулся и терпеливо дождался, когда ванна наполнится водой, после чего Тони помог в нее усесться. Тони снял футболку и начал мыть свою пару. Альфа почти урчал, принимая это. Его глаза закрылись. — Не засыпай.

— Я не засну, просто позволь мне насладиться, — его веки приоткрылись и зелёно-голубые глаза встретились с взглядом Тони, — Спасибо, я очень ценю это. — Тони ответил мягкой улыбкой.

Омега закончил мыть своего альфу в тишине. После чего он завернул его в полотенце и помог добраться до постели. Стефан удержал его за запястье.

— Останешься?

Тони оценил свою половинку. Колдун был завернут в мягкое одеяло и выглядел уютным и счастливым, несмотря на очевидную усталость. Его голос ослаб, превратившись в призывное урчание. Омега инстинктивно хотел с ним остаться. Хотя такие вещи и случались настолько редко, но Тони прекрасно понимал, они не должны его смущать, это всего лишь инстинкты.

— Закончу кое-какие дела в лаборатории. Вернусь в течение часа.

— Хорошо, — руку Тони отпустили, — спасибо, мой омега.

***

Когда он вернулся из лаборатории, Тони обнаружил свою половинку спящей. Он забрался под одеяло поближе к своему альфе, который тут же обнял его рукой. Это выглядело так, будто их взаимоотношения начали налаживаться.

***

Утром Стефан вел себя как обычно, будто ничего не изменилось. Тони хотелось плакать, но он сдержался и попытался вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Он чувствовал, что, возможно, он просто заслужил это. Возможно, это была карма — быть проклятым, никогда не иметь реальной связи, реальных отношений со своим альфой. Когда он был молод, то заявил, что ему не нужен альфа, чтобы контролировать его. Теперь же, его альфа вообще не интересовался им, так что эта проблема просто отпадала.

В конце концов они оставались друзьями. Это им подходило. У него был кто-то, кто приходил в два ночи (будто призрак) и говорил (кричал) ему идти в кровать или он сам его туда потащит. Кофе и еда появлялись на его столе в течение дня, будто из ниоткуда. У него теперь был кто-то, кто обнимал его и держал, когда случались кошмары, тот, кто не выходил из себя, когда посреди ночи у Тони начиналась паническая атака. И Стефан был доктором, так что он знал, как справляться с этим (не говоря уже о том, что справлялся он с этим прекрасно). Теперь у Тони был кто-то, на кого он мог положиться. У него всегда были Роудс и Пеппер, но это другое. Теперь на его костюме стояла магическая защита. Старая, потрепанная книга теперь лежала на софе в его лаборатории. Теперь повсюду его преследовал разумный кусок ткани с непреодолимым интересом к его заднице.

Это не было идеально, но и не было настолько уж плохо. И в скором времени он сможет сказать, что это было прекрасно, и в самом деле почувствовать это.

***

Тони проснулся от того, что кто-то тряс его рукой, а все тело ощущалось погруженным в раскаленную лаву. Кондиционер сломался? Он почувствовал влагу между ног, ох... дерьмо!

— Ты сказал, никакого секса, так не стоит меня провоцировать! — пожаловался Стефан, его голос срывался в рычание.

Тони метнул из кровати.

— Ты сказал, что не чувствуешь запахи.

Альфа перекатился и сел на корточки со слишком большой грацией для него. Одна рука сжала одеяло рядом с бедром, другая — футболку. Его глаза светились чистой похотью.

— Я сказал, что потерял почти всю чувствительность к феромонам. Но очевидно, омега в течке все еще влияет на меня, — прорычал он.

Тони резко дернулся, готовый уйти, так как он мог видеть нарастающее напряжение альфы, который готов был взорваться и с трудом сдерживал похоть. Стефан ухватил его за запястье, но не тянул. Ох, его альфа так вкусно пах и выглядел вполне готовым, вытянувшись, чтобы удерживать его в таком положении. Их взгляды встретились, Тони не имел понятия в тот момент, чего он хочет. С одной стороны, он сказал, никакого секса, и сейчас прекрасная возможность привести это условие в действие. С другой стороны, его альфа был готов, возбуждение натягивало пижамные штаны, и он тяжело дышал. Его зрачки были сильно расширены, и Тони знал: всё, что нужно, это его согласие, и Стефан поддастся своим инстинктам. Просто кивнуть или сказать "Да". Нет. Он останется при своем слове. Ему нужно обдумать это на свежую голову. Возможно в следующую течку.

— Отпусти.

Пальцы вокруг его запястья разжались, и Тони выбежал из своей комнаты.

***

— Эй, эй, никаких альф в зоне течки! — закричали омеги, когда Стив вошел в комнату.  
Он проигнорировал их протест. У главы клана свои привилегии, и он даже не обратил внимания на их запах.

— Тебе нужно поговорить со своим альфой и прояснить все это дерьмо, — обратился он к Тони. Очень плохой момент. Течка. Без секса его гормоны взбунтовались, и Стив пришел как раз к очень плохому настроению.

— Зачем? Он тебе нажаловался? Хочет меня исправить?

— Нет, хуже. — Тони закатил глаза. Что может быть еще хуже этого?

— Он страдает.

Ох, блять, да ради всего святого!

Наташа закатила глаза.

— Послание получено, теперь уходи.

— Ради любви к... Ты ничем мне не помогаешь! — пожаловался Стив, но при этом позволил выпроводить себя. Шпионка заперла двери с прицельной точностью и затем повернулась к Тони.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Я думала, феромоны на него не влияют? — спросила Ванда. — Так же, как на Вижена?

— Ох, он был под влиянием этим утром, уж поверьте, — поделился Тони. — Очень сильно. Похоже, он был готов кинуться на меня, серьезно.

Девушки обменялись взглядами.

— Тебе не нужно проводить течку с нами, если ты не хочешь, — аккуратно заметила Наташа.

— Я уверен, что я точно не хочу проводить течку с ним.

— Почему нет? — спросила Ванда. — Я бы хотела провести свою с Виженом. — течки абсолютно никак не влияли на андроида.

— Слишком много информации, — Тони скорчился от отвращения, затем вздохнул. Они были его друзьями. — Я хотел подумать об этом на чистую голову, — добавил он. Девушки кивнули и уселись на диван с разных сторон от него. Их присутствие успокаивало, и Тони обнаружил, что его накрыло. — Я не знаю, во что верить.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Стрэндж твой альфа, — убедительно подчеркнула Наташа, — ты ему нравишься. О чем тут еще думать?

— Я нравлюсь ему только во время течки. Это просто феромоны.

— Сэм тоже несвязан. И он выбрал тебя вместо меня. Тоже.

— Да, но после метки, исключая совместный сон, ничего не происходило. Ни поцелуев, ни касаний, ничего. Я просто запретил секс. Я устал чувствовать боль, и если это значит, что мне придется держать его на расстоянии, пусть так.

— Возможно, он чувствует себя отвергнутым, — предположила Ванда. — Альфам действительно нужен секс?

— Извините, но вы видели этого парня?

— Да видели мы! Он спас тебе жизнь на прошлой неделе, все время идет против Стива, чтобы ты не чувствовал подавления с его стороны. Он всегда помогает нам, когда ты просишь об этом, даже несмотря на то, что Стив является нашим официальным представителем как глава клана, — заметила Наташа. — И твоя метка абсолютно не выглядит так, будто тебе больно. Ты никогда не упоминал о боли. Тони, вы соулмейты.

Он не ответил. Не мог. Он вспомнил их поцелуй, когда Стефан потянулся и прошептал "Я обещаю, это единственный раз когда я причиню тебе боль", прежде чем поставить метку. И это оказалось безболезненным. Это чувствовалось как дом, чувствовалось потрясающе правильно. Он позволил себе немного надежды.

Но он также вспомнил разочарование, которое почувствовал, когда понял, что колдун был больше сосредоточен на медицинской стороне вопроса их связи, что он воспринимал метку, как глупую рану, а не как свидетельство любви, какой она должна быть.

— Я не думаю, что чувства взаимны.

— Почему? — спросила Ванда. У Наташи было нечитаемое, задумчивое выражение лица.

— Я просто не чувствую этого. Можем мы поговорить о чем-то другом?

Девушки молчаливо опекали его и дарили спокойствие остаток дня.

***

— Серьезно? — было первой реакцией Тони, когда он вернулся в свою комнату.

Стив не шутил, когда сказал о мучениях Стефана. Альфа лежал обнаженным, закутавшись в одеяло и одновременно обнимая его. Он резко поднялся, щеки его горели. Он избегал встречаться взглядом с омегой, смотря куда-то в сторону.

Тони не знал, как реагировать. Альфа посылал много разных сигналов одновременно, то напрягая, то расслабляя мышцы. Смущение, замешательство, злость, похоть, стеснение, равнодушие и другое.

— Я... — омега решил, что он не хочет слушать никакой херни.

Тони распахнул окно.

— Ты провел здесь весь день? В комнате, где пахнет течным омегой, в комнате, которая принадлежит течному омеге, — Стефан пожал плечами, все еще избегая смотреть на него. Тони кинул ему одежду.

— Поначалу это было нездоровое любопытство, — заметил альфа, натягивая пижамные штаны. Омега закатил глаза. Дальнейшего объяснения не требовалось.

— А после? Твои гормоны должно быть совсем взбунтовались к этому времени, — что объясняет странное поведение. Очередное пожатие плечами. Стефан уселся обратно на кровать после того, как закончил одеваться.

— Я в порядке.

— Нет, я на это не куплюсь. Говори. — Тони сел рядом со своим альфой, который сейчас выглядел так, будто хотел оказаться где угодно, но только не здесь. Такой уровень подчинённости со стороны альфы говорил о том, что что-то было неправильно, совсем неправильно, особенно... Омега глянул украдкой. Да. Его альфа был возбужден, что делало его поведение еще более странным, потому что он мог чувствовать запах семени от одеяла...

— Я думаю, проблема очевидна, — наконец сказал колдун.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Не могу поверить, что я говорю это, но: ты здесь альфа, так что веди себя соответственно. Что тебе нужно?

Стефан наконец-то посмотрел на него. Тони вздрогнул. Никаких смешанных или непонятных сигналов не было. Альфа ВОЗБУЖДЕН. Уши Тони начало покалывать от рычания. Знакомое тепло охватило все его тело.

— Уйди.

Как же он облажался, сейчас Тони хотел остаться.

— Слушай, нам нужно поговорить...

Его опрокинули на спину, все чувства взбунтовались, инстинкты заурчали. Тони даже не знал, на чём сосредоточиться. В ушах звенело от, теперь уже, постоянного рычания. Его окутал сильный аромат альфы, который тут же сделал его мокрым. Он был прижат к постели и все, что он видел перед собой — альфу, готового его сожрать.

— Это последнее предупреждение, омега, — не голос — чистый грех.

Тони не стал думать дважды. Он запрокинул голову, выставляя метку.

— Возьми меня, альфа. Давай же.

Стефану не нужно было повторять. Он накрыл своими губами губы омеги, в то время как его руки начали жадно ощупывать обнаженное тело. Подождите... Колдун магически раздел их.   
Это был грубый поцелуй с зубами. Тони заскулил, когда альфа отстранился и впился в его метку.

— Ты уверен в этом?

Уверен? Нет. Но он точно знал, что хотел и жаждал этого долгие месяцы, представляя, как этот член будет ощущаться, как он будет пульсировать внутри. Так что Стефан должен поторопиться, если не хочет, чтобы Тони передумал.

— Это что, прелюдия у тебя такая? Я уже весь мокрый, просто трахни меня!

Он раздвинул бедра, и альфа со стоном вошел в него. Тони был тугим. Он не был с альфой месяцы, возможно целый год, проводя течки в компании дам. Он тосковал по этому, если быть честным. Он тосковал по тому, как альфа мог потерять контроль, поглощённый страстью. Это позволяло чувствовать себя сильным, родиться омегой почти стоило того, когда он видел, как альфа сдается своим собственным инстинктам и просто действует. Просто хорошо его трахает.

Стефан не был исключением. Со всей его бравадой и заявлениями, что феромоны омеги на него не влияют, он был очень сильно подвержен инстинктам, слава богам. Он мощно вколачивался, потеряв здравый рассудок и оставшись только с непреодолимой нуждой трахать, спариваться и помечать. Звуки, которые он издавал, были нечеловеческими, и он был абсолютно потерян в удовольствии. Когда же он не мог трахать из-за узла, то терся бедрами, вместе с отчаянным, почти благодарным стоном.

Тони принял это как хороший, послушный омега. Он кончил дважды, не без помощи колдуна (Никто не сможет сказать, что альфы не заботятся о том, чтобы удовлетворить омегу), потом стал дождаться, когда спадет узел и они смогут разделиться. Если и было что-то, что ему не нравилось в сексе, так это узел. Они были сцеплены вместе, и просто ждали. Иногда альфа мог начать разговор во время сего действия, но Стефан был видимо не этого типа. Теперь же они просто смотрели друг на друга (неловко), альфа наслаждался узлом, а Тони ждал. Он просканировал взглядом своего альфу, пытаясь понять, о чем он думал, но безуспешно. Колдуна было нелегко прочитать. Вскоре Стефан выскользнул из него и откатился в сторону.

Насколько Тони любил секс, настолько же он ненавидел чувства, которые приходили сразу после. Уязвимость и слабость были для него почти оскорбительны. Несколько мгновений, сразу после того, как они расцепились, он начал думать, что совершил ошибку. Всё, начиная с того момента, как Стив предложил этот договор с колдуном, было ошибкой. Все называли их соулмейтами. Ни хрена такого, он просто должен это сказать. Альфа заполучил его, теперь-то что?

Рука обняла его поперек груди, и он услышал глубокий вздох со стороны партнера. Уязвимость ушла моментально, а на ее место пришло чувство тепла и защищённости. Это было приятно и очень в новинку для омеги.

— Спасибо, — прошептал альфа, придвигаясь еще ближе. Губы коснулись метки. — Ты был прав. Нам нужно поговорить.

Тони ждал продолжения, но Стефан, видимо, был больше настроен слушать. Со вздохом омега начал.

— Всё, что я запретил, это только секс, но ты даже не пытался поцеловать меня после установления связи. Из-за этого я чувствовал себя ненужным. Ты сказал, что не подвержен влиянию феромонов, но на самом деле все это выглядит так, будто я никогда не получу того, чего бы мне хотелось получить от тебя.

— Ты должен был сказать мне. Я просто думал, что ты не хочешь меня. Вообще.

— Притормози-ка, это был ты, кто начал это всё, как какую-то деловую договоренность, — Тони повернулся лицом к Стефану. Альфа выглядел заинтересованным в разговоре, открытым. Он успокоился и теперь больше походил на того, с кем можно вести разумную беседу, то, чего Тони и ждал от него.

— Я,.. — альфа сморщился в извиняющемся выражении. — Я... Это так прозвучало? Мне жаль. Просто вырвалось. — Вырвалось? — Мне предложили взять омегу, и твоё имя немедленно пришло на ум. Я, просто... ты очень привлекательный, и меня к тебе тянуло.

Тони кивнул.

— Надеюсь, теперь мы с этим разобрались, я думал, что тебе это вообще не интересно и тебя заставили, что-то в этом роде, — добавил Стефан. На это омега захохотал. Громко. Стефан нахмурился.

— Ты думал, я не заинтересован? Я? — спросил Тони между приступами смеха. — Ты знаешь, почему Стив попросил держаться подальше? Потому что я начинал течь даже просто от твоего присутствия. Да, именно. Прямо течь. К моему везению, это прекратилось, как только мы заключили связь. — Тони все еще хихикал.

— Ох... — Стефан почувствовал себя идиотом, — можешь продолжать смеяться.

Омега покачал головой с нежной улыбкой и потянулся за поцелуем, радуясь, что в конце концов может это сделать. Колдун просто замлел от поцелуя. Ух ты! Тони отстранился с мягкой улыбкой. Не зависит от феромонов, ну конечно, глупая задница. Стефан был просто голоден до прикосновений.

— У меня такой сочный альфа.

— А у меня такой сильный омега, — парировал Стивен. Это было похоже на жалобу.

— Твой сильный омега.

— Мой сильный омега. — Тони услышал нежность в его голосе? Ох, действительно!

С этого момента все будет идеально.


End file.
